


Little Lies

by melxncholly



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: (Calo Nord), Bastilla and Mission are here too but not super important, F/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26208583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melxncholly/pseuds/melxncholly
Summary: After getting ambushed by Calo Nord and his group of bounty hunters, Carth gets hit with a concussion grenade that takes him out. Forced to watch Mission and Iraea fight on their own, he sees something, perhaps something he shouldn't see.Or a re-write of how my experience fighting Calo Nord went on Tattooine, with some drama added for flavor.
Relationships: Carth Onasi/Female Revan, Carth Onasi/Revan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Little Lies

**Author's Note:**

> iraea's name is pronounced EYE-RAY-UH. her nickname is pronounced EYE-RAH
> 
> its one am, ive had this sitting in my docs for months, take it!

This hadn’t been what Carth was expecting when he joined Iraea out in the Dune Sea. He laid in the sand, a blaster wound to his gut, watching as Ira and Mission fought. Calo Nord was tough, tougher than he expected, but a bounty hunter with his reputation had to have earned it someway.

Carth struggled to move, to push himself up. He had been in the blast radius of a grenade. His ears were ringing, and it was hard to move, but he kept his sights on Ira and Mission. Ira’s blue lightsaber redirected blaster bolts from some of the other hunters, who had gotten between her and Mission. Mission was trying to retreat, her back turned on the bounty hunter, who raised his blaster.

He winced, as Mission yelled, falling to the ground as she clutched her arm. Ira was cut off from her, she wouldn’t be able to get there.  Carth could only watch, helpless as Nord stood over her, blaster raised, ready to make the kill. He was going to lose Mission, he was going to lose Ira, they wouldn’t make it out of this  _ alive- _

“ _ NO! _ ”

Calo Nord suddenly seized up, his blaster falling harmlessly to the ground. He started gasping, clawing at his throat. Carth’s head whipped to Ira, who was now stalking towards him, arm outstretched towards him. The men who she had been fighting had been pushed back, many now near the caves entrance, farther away.

She was choking him. 

“ _ You will not harm her. _ ”

Carth struggled to lift himself, or at least crawl to see if Mission was okay. His arms ached as he tried to drag himself across the sand, but it was useless. He cursed, and looked at Ira again. She didn’t look like herself, her features clouded and angry. There was a sneer to her face and she tightened her fist, the man choking and sputtering, still clawing at his throat. He hovered slightly off the ground, the toe of his boots kicking the sand as he struggled. 

He had never seen her like this before, hate in her blue eyes. (or were they yellow?) And then, with a sickening crack, he slumped. She unclenched her fist, and fell to the ground, and didn’t move. 

“ _ Ira- _ ” Carth had to swallow, his mouth dry. She stood there, standing, staring at the body. Sooner or later, his men would get up and come for them. “Iraea!” Hearing his voice, her hear snapped up, and she looked at him.    


“Get Mission!” Carth panted, and pushed himself to his knees.

“I… right, right. Stay there!” She called, and ran to Mission’s side, gingerly helping the young girl up. His head was still ringing, and if he stared long enough, it seemed like the desert would start swimming.

He felt her hands, firm, but handling with care, lifting him from one side. Mission on the other.

“Are you okay Carth?” Mission asked. She sounded worried. He meant to respond, but groaned instead, lifting a hand to his head, as if it could help stabilize him.

“You stay here with him, okay Mission? I’m going to grab one of those speeders.”    


A speeder? But the rest of Calo Nord’s men were there, she couldn’t-

Her lips were warm against his forehead, and she cupped his cheek. He winced, opening his eyes to stare into hers, and she smiled. 

“Don’t worry handsome, I’ll be right back.”

And she was, the sound of a speeder announced her arrival, with no trouble at all that he could assume. Mission, who was tucked under his arm, helped him into the speeder, before crawling into it herself.

“You okay Mish?” He finally asked, eyes shutting as he leaned back against his seat.

“Yeah.” She spoke in a quiet voice. Ira didn’t speak at all.

* * *

Zaalbar fussed over Mission when they came back. Canderous helped Iraea bring Carth to the medbay so he could get some proper care.

“I thought you said you’d be fine without me?” Bastilla hissed towards Ira as she started working on healing Carth. 

“Well, I’m  _ so _ sorry, I didn’t expect there to be a damned bounty hunter! Next time, I’ll know better.” 

“Next time-” Carth groaned at Bastilla’s raised voice, his head was already pounding. In a much softer voice Bastilla continued. “Next time I will be there- I felt something Iraea… A disturbance in the force, and you and I are-”

“You and I are bound by some inane connection in the force.” Iraea hissed. “You and I are tethered, forced to one another despite I wanting  _ nothing _ to do with you. Release my arm before I take it off.” 

Carth tried to open his eyes, to see if Ira would carry through with her threat, but the bright lights of the medbay made him hiss and close his eyes again. He only assumed that Bastilla let her go, backed up enough to give her room. 

“Take care of Carth, I’m going to check on Mission.”

The room was once silent again as the doors slid shut, signalling Ira’s leaving. The buzzing in Carth’s head wasn’t as terrible as it was out in the desert, and he could hear Bastilla sigh, and settle in a seat next to him. The table was cool against his bare skin, and he felt himself drift as he felt the sensation of Bastilla healing him.

* * *

Carth was roused from his dream by a gentle hand carding through his hair. For a moment, he thought it was Morgana, but then he remembered. The familiar creaks and groans of the Ebon Hawk settling reminded him that Telos was dead. His wife, and Dustil, gone.    


Memories of the days events came back to him slowly. He had gotten hurt, and he could remember struggling to get to Mission, and Ira-

That dark look on her face, the anger and hate in her expression-

“Iraea…” He tried to push himself up, he had to talk to her, but a gentle hushing and a firm hand pushed him back down.

“Now, now Hero… I’m right here, don’t worry... What do you need.” Ira said, her voice soft. The lights were dimmed when he opened his eyes, and he turned to look at her. Her dark hair fell free against her neck and shoulders, her icy blue eyes were just that, the same ice blue they’ve always been.

Not yellow, not clouded, not what he thought he’d seen.

“I… you’re okay?” He asked, and he felt a little dumb saying so. Ira wasn’t hurt to begin with, it was Mission he should be worrying about. She smiled, and nodded, and resumed carding her fingers through his hair.

“And Mission?”   


“She’s okay, it was only a singe, thankfully. I think she’s annoyed by me and Zee fussing.” Ira said, and Carth could imagine that. Mission was so independent, he almost forgot she was fourteen and not older sometimes, but in times like this, he was glad for Ira’s fussiness for the girl. 

“How bad was it?” he asked, finally. His head thankfully, was no longer buzzing, but he felt a bone deep tiredness. 

“Well, you did get hit by a concussion grenade, so that should say something.” She smirked at him. “But thankfully, it wasn’t more serious. We think you must had hit your head on something in the sand, because you were bleeding all over.”

“Really?” He didn’t remember.

“Yeah, but it’s alright, you’re safe now.” Her voice was so soft, barely a whisper, and the look she gave him was so alien on her face. He couldn’t describe it, she was smiling at him, but she looked so sad.

The opposite of what it was, when she killed Calo Nord.

“I, I remember, I saw,” Carth swallowed. He had to say it, had to ask. “When Mission got shot, when, I  _ saw _ Ira-” He could remember dark jedi killing in the same way, choking the life from their victims without having to touch them themselves. 

“What you saw wasn’t any different from anything I usually do Carth.”

“But Ira, you looked… Ira your  _ face _ . I’ve never seen you look like that before.” 

“Carth…”

“Please Ira,” and he pushed himself up, the thin blanket sliding down to pool around his waist. He took her free hand, and held it close. He wasn’t sure why he was acting like this, and maybe the drugs he was given to numb the pain were making him more  _ daring _ . “Please, don’t use it again. It scared me, I thought- I don’t know what I thought but please. It’s evil.”

The hand that she had used to card through his hair was in her lap now, the other, held tightly in his own hand. Slowly, she cupped his cheek, and smiled again, that same sad expression on her face.

“Okay. Okay I’ll try not to do it again. Now please, lay down, you need to rest.”

Swallowing, Carth nodded, and laid back down. Iraea smiled, and began to stroke through his hair again.    


“Just sleep Carth, you’ll feel better in the morning.” Her words were soft, and slowly, he fell back to sleep once more. 

**Author's Note:**

> the lie is that iraea is absolutely going to do it again *WINK*


End file.
